


Your Feathers are Ruffled, Gabe

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm hungry and i can't eat till 7:24 pm, Wing Kink, but not like, part of my Ramadhan Hallucinations of Comfort probably, sexy stuff, this was a very weird dream of mine this morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up with a strange man with amber eyes in your bed and he tells you that you shouldn't have bound him to you during your reckless Angel Summoning Ritual with your friends that went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Feathers are Ruffled, Gabe

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so this is my first gender-neutral one-shot because I genuinely don't want to write in any gender-specific kinda thing, so if you identify as a dude or a dudette or just a fantabulous human being (unless you're a furry, because that's kinda...just no.), you're free to read this without any gender-specific restraints. 
> 
> Oh, and if I eff up with the pronouns, do tell me because I am still just a puny little human who makes mistakes in writing as well. 
> 
> :)

The first thing you thought sleepily when your hand brushed lightly against something that felt like a finely-muscled abdomen under the soft fabric of a shirt was that you didn't remember bringing home a guy. Actually, you didn't even _leave_ the house yesterday. That thought set off all the warning bells and alarms in your head, and you removed your hand as if you touched a hot surface, your eyes fluttering open. " _Who the fuck?!_ " You screeched, tumbling off the comfort of your bed, springing away from the mysterious man, despite how handsome he was, with his blond long-ish hair, whiskey-coloured eyes that seemed to glint with mischief. He was wearing a comfortable-looking jacket with an amber-coloured shirt underneath. "Who the _fuck_ are you, and why are you in my bed?" You scrambled for anything that could be used as a weapon, quickly dismissing the fact that your lamp could be used as a defensive item. 

"So quickly you dismiss our bond!" He said, mockingly pulling a wounded expression. "I'm Gabriel, and I'm literally bound to you. Body, mind and soul. Well, I don't exactly have a soul, but-" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" You demanded, your hand settling for a comb. Hey, if you could throw it, throw the damn thing, right? 

"Well," Gabriel drew out the word, and suddenly, he appeared right in front of you, plucking the comb from your very tight grasp, setting it down on your dresser table. You were frozen in terror, your eyes wide in shock, because no one could move _that fast_ in a blink. No one _human_ , anyway. His breath, bizarrely smelling like chocolate, brushed softly against your face, and you realized that he was looming over you, yes, but not in a threatening way. _Maybe if I could knee him in the balls..._ , you thought to yourself. _The second he tries anything funny and life-threatening..._ -

To your surprise, he laughed, stepping away from you, as you stared at him in confusion. "Look, I'm pretty sure I don't give off life-threatening vibes since I'm so damn adorable, so you can keep your knee to yourself, alright?" He said. "You summoned me. Like, a week ago. And I was dead, but dear Daddy-O put me back together, and suddenly I'm pulled towards you like you're a magnet." 

"That...that doesn't make sense." You shook your head. The Summoning Ritual you and your friends did for kicks was a flop despite your desperate hopes that it would work. No one knew how badly you wanted a guardian angel, ever since- _No_. There was a great reason for your summoning attempt, but you went home disappointed anyway. Nothing happened, no sparkling stuff, no explosions or tears in the fabric of time and space. _Nothing_. "And how did you get into my head like Charles freakin' Xavier or somebody?!" No dad could put back their dead son together, so what is he-? 

"I'm an angel. Well, _arch_ angel." He said, before adding, "I'm also a Trickster, known as Loki. Not the Tom Hiddleston kind with the crazy horns," he gestured above his head, rolling his eyes at that. "but much cooler."

You snorted at his lame excuse for an explanation. "Yeah, right. Did you expect me to believe that?" You scoffed. This guy is most probably a murderer, or a very close-range stalker-slash-pervert, at the very least. "Angels don't hover over humans, and certainly not archangels! And Loki? Really? Is that your pornstar alias?" 

"Casa Erotica kinda thing, yeah, I did that." He said. "But that's not the point. Look, if you could just find that book you ripped the binding spell from and do the reversal spell, that would be great. I mean, as much as it delights me to be bound to someone as exquisitely unique and ridiculously sexy as you, it's no fun watching you do absolutely nothing but watch Game of Thrones or that sappy Grey's Anatomy all day. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love me some McDreamy, but no need to go overboard with crying over George, okay?" 

You were speechless. This guy, _Gabriel_ , didn't seem like an angel to you. In fact, he was really more of a regular human. Which, of course, puzzled you, because if he really is an archangel, why would he be hanging around here? Shouldn't he be inhibiting Heaven or whatever it is angels do? You began to doubt his words more and more, and your hand inched to the lamp, with the plan to hit him over the head with it. But your movement was halted as he sighed loudly. "Have you got the book or not? Or did you want to summon me for your evil plan to take over the world, because that would be a lot of fun." He grinned.

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're an angel like you say, and then I'll give you the book." You shakily negotiated. You knew he could easily just use his unfathomable angel mojo (if he even was an angel) to get the book, but hey. The least he could do before he takes the book is to let you see something probably no one else has ever seen. 

"Is that a bargain?" He stated the obvious, stepping towards you until you were backed against a wall, him being closer than ever. _Oh God he's even more handsome up close_ , a stray thought escaped you, and you instantly felt like bitch-slapping yourself for such a thought. This man is somehow in your room, he's got you cornered, and you want to think of how hot he was?! Your heart was beating wildly in your chest and it still was as he stepped back, six golden wings, feathery and absolutely majestic unfolded from Gabriel's shoulder blades, and your mouth parted slightly in shock, drawing in a breath. They're beautiful. They were huge with a wingspan about 2 meters, and you were pretty sure you'd fall asleep on those soft-looking wings. Y'know, if you were to lay on it. "I'm not called Sexy Wings for nothing." He winked, and you ignored his comment. Your hand was raised before you looked back at him for permission.

"C-Can I?" You stuttered, suddenly too awed to spit out more than two words at a time. He nodded, and you hesitantly touched the soft feathers, and _oh god_ , it's like stroking a long-haired cat's fur. It was as soft as the pillows in a 5-star hotel, and you were completely mesmerized by the graceful way it was unfurled proudly like a peacock's feathers, similar to the one you saw at the zoo. You absolutely forgot about the book and ever doubting Gabriel as you ducked under, the feathers softly brushing past your face as you stroked it from the back, brushing it as if it was a girl's long hair. You traced your fingers lightly at Gabriel's shoulder blades, where the wings start, just as he said, "Don't touch the shoul- Oh fuck!" The blond-haired angel's entire body stiffened, and you immediately pulled your hand away, afraid that you had caused him pain. After all, he was most definitely an archangel, and all of the sudden you've come to watch him in awe, instead of your initial reaction.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt-"

"No, no, it's fine." He relaxed, and you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. "It's...it's just a turn on, and I'm trying really hard, but..." He turned around, encumbering you within his wings, the said feathery wings making it impossible for you to not be pressed close against Gabriel, your hands pressed against his broad chest, the palm of his hand pressed against your lower back at the base of you spine to steady you. It was also impossible not to notice what you've caused by touching his shoulder blades. "You know what? You're actually really hard to resist." He said, as he cupped your face in his hands and pressed his lips hungrily against yours. You were unresponsive at first, because _hello_ , a freaking archangel is kissing you after you gave him an accidental boner, but then you melted against him, and you kissed him back. It was impossible not to, really, since all six of his ridiculously beautiful wings were pressing against your back.

When you finally pulled away, you were breathless. "You know, I think I'm starting to like you." You smirked, yet he just gazed at you, the desire in his eyes still prominent and not fading. Then he blinked, and his trance was broken.

"I can't lose control. Not on you. Not tonight." He said, snapping his fingers, and your eyes fluttered shut as you lost consciousness, him catching you before you fell.

"This binding thing may not be so bad after all."  Gabriel chuckled softly to himself as he carried you back to your bed.

 


End file.
